uma mirada
by Tee 66
Summary: o que acontece qndo ino olha diferente gaara?nao me matem 1ªfic oneshot inoxgaara


**disclaimer:**não narutonão me pertence TT.TT... creio que isso e so...¬¬

**Uma mirada**

Uma mirada, uma mirada pode fazer muitas coisas,pode demonstrar varios sentimentos,

So tem que saber indentifica-las...

Eram quase 2 da tarde.Havia passado toda a manhã sentado em seu escritório sem sequer comer alguma coisa.E agora seu estomago estava pedindo uma necessidade biológica humana: comida.E para completar tinha muitos e muitos papeis para assinar e ler.

E pelo jeito ia ser uma longa tarde de trabalho.

Havia escutado tantas vezes as mesmas coisas.Que já estava começando a crer.Certamente,sempre o havia visto como uma pessoa enigmática ,claro, que sua atitude não era precisamente alegre e himperativa,pelo o contrario ele era muito frio.

E sim ela tinha que admitir q ele dificultava muito para começar a conversar, era raro quando trocavam algumas palavras. E isto eles so faziam quando estavam no trabalho, tirando isso, não mais...

Mesmo com tudo isso, ela o queria, o desejava, o amava,mas...

Desde quando???

Durante muitos meses essa pergunta rondava seus pensamentos.E agora ela tinha uma resposta concreta.

Não o interessava muito acorda dês do momento que começo a nascer esse sentimento o único e o que tinha mais segurança era:que ela queria ao jovem frio de cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes...isso era so o que a importava ...ou não???

-ino-san venha por aqui-chamou uma jovem, q por sua roupa percebia-se que era uma serviçal

-hai -afirmou a garota loira

por passos curtos sentia sua respiração e seus batimentos ficaram mais rápidos e quem a olha-se veria que ela estava com medo.

Os nervos eram muitos traiçoeros para uma mulher como ela tão segura de si mesma.

E de pensar que ela so estava ali por causa de sua amiga sakura,a quem se encarregou de dar uma missão a ela e shikamaru.Depois de tudo...sakura ainda era a sua melhor amiga e a ela havia contado tudo que sentia e sente pelo kazekage...

O que deu no final foi que ela e que teria que terminar a missão sozinha já que shikamaru a deixou so assim q viu temari e os dois desapareceram e não voltaram, provavelmente deveria esta se divertindo muito,e provavelmente também demoraria a voltar...

-nervosa ino-san?-pergunto com um sorriso no rosto a serviçal

-aammm...pos...bem eu estou um poco

-não se preocupe...e so não o olhar nos olhos-lhe aconselho para depois sair e desparecer naquele corredor

agora ela estava mais confusa do que antes,e muito mais nervosa.A serviçal em vez de lhe conforta so havia ajudado a piorar as coisas.

Então, era certo tudo que havia escutado da vinda para cá.Era verdade que gaara não gostava que o olha-se...diferente,por assim dito.

Alguns haviam perdido a vida por olharem-no...diferente.

Bom já estava ali não podia e nem devia sair dali sem terminar a missão.

Respiro varias vezes calmamente,pois aprenderá que aquilo acalmava.

E depois bateu a porta.Uma,duas,três vezes que foram o suficiente para ouvir a voz dele

-entre - falou com sua habitual e fria voz abriu so um poco da porta.E um rangido proveniente dessa se escuto.Fecho os olhos e depois voltou a abrilos com decisão.Tomou valor e do seu jeito elegante de sempre entrou.

-boa tarde kazakage-sama- saudou ino fazendo uma reverencia

-boa tarde - saudou sem levantar a cabeça para a olhar

isto havia sido inútil, havia esperado dias e dias para apenas receber um misero "boa tarde" se frusto internamente mas não demonstro nada, já estava acostumada com a atitude fria de gaara.

Se aprossimo lentamente da mesa aonde havia uma grande quantidade de folhas e pergaminhos sobre ela e coloco os que trazia sobre a mesa dele

-kazekage-sama aqui esta tudo que o senhor solicitou.Espero não ter feito o senhor esperar muito tempo-falou a ele

voltou a olhar, e percebeu que nesse dia ele estava bem diferente.Ate agora não havia dito coisas sem sentido para começar a conversa,agora ela não conseguia olha-lo...

-yamanaka-san- ele a chamou observando-a penetrantemente.

O miro de novo e ele deu conta que a olhava

-sim kazekage-sama-pergunto, ao se virar

Ele havia o chamado novamente de yamanaka-san?porque simplesmente não a chamava pelo seu nome?sera que era ta difícil de dizer ''ino''?

-porque evita me olhar-le disse diretamente.Sem rodeios sem sequer sair de sua posição imponente

-yo...kazekage-sama tenho que me retirar nos veremos em outra ocasião-se exautou fazendo um reverencia de despedida e caminhando a te a porta disposta a sair dali.

-fique-disse gaara friamente se deteve e fico ali parada

-o que o senhor quer kazekage-sama- falou um poco insegura

-olhe-me- respondeu gaara

Lentamente ela o olhou e ficaram frente a frente.Esim,ela o olhava,pelo não nos olhos como ele queria mirava por trás de sua tratando de invadir a toda costa e contato visual

-se não há nada que eu possa fazer pelo senhor,irei me retirar com sua permissão

gaara ainda queria saber se ino ainda tinha aquela mirada charmosa de antes...

-ino me olhe-ordeno segurando seu braço para que não saísse de la..s.

Ele ordeno e ela obedeceu,voltou,fechou os olhos, e por um momento se perdeu na sua mirada,que a deixava fora de si.Por um momento ela esqueceu de tudo que havia ouvido dele e que não havia duvida ela o amava.

O que aconteceu foi que gaara soltou a mão dela

-yamanaka-san odeio pessoas que me olham diferente

droga de novo o yamanaka-san.porque??? se a um momento atrás ele havia a chamado pelo nome.E inclusivo havia pensado que gaara havia considerado ela como uma amiga...

-kazekage-sama mil desculpas eu não devi...- ela foi cortada por gaara

-pelo ainda inciste em me olhar diferente

-eu não farei mais isso- disse dando um passo para trás.Para depois começar a caminhar ate a porta para sair mas foi impedida pela a areia de gaara

agora sim estava assustada

ia falar algo mas não saia as palavras de sua boca foi ai que sentiu ser abraçada e percebeu que era gaara quem a abraçava por um momento quis corresponder o abraço mas quando foi fazer isso escutou gaara falar algo em seu ouvido

-eu elimino a todos que me olham diferente.

Estava perdida a pessoa que mais amava iria a matar não tinha escapatória...as lagrimas se acumularam nos seus olhos,lagrimas cristalinas.

Tento dizer algo mas não saia as palavras.

Voltou a escutar a voz de gaara ao seu ouvido direito

-por isso ino...te matarei...

Os olhos de ino se abriram ate não poder mais...Notava-se medo, frustação pelo por tudo havia tristeza

Já que teria que morrer preferia morrer nos braços da pessoa...a mais isso não importava mais.

-te matarei-fez uma pausa- te matarei de beijos por me olhar desse jeito tão terno e charmosa

ino fico paralisada incrédula do que havia escutado não imaginava que gaara diria aquilo a ela.Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de ino e seus olhos radiavam de felicidade.Então abraçou gaara de uma maneira com tanta ternura que não queria sair dali.

Ate que ino se separou dele so por um momento.E com um sorriso no seu rosto falou:

-se vai me matar de beijos, que faça isso agora- beijo ela

ele se curvo ate ela e lhe disse:

-já comecei-voltando a beija-la...

**Sim escrevi uma ino e gaara agora posso morrer em paz...n.n**

**nyaaa...terminei minha primeira fic de naruto por favor faça uma escritora feliz aperte o botãozinho go aqui em baixo...**


End file.
